Heroes Teens
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Universo alternativo. Eles eram adolescentes comuns que tiveram pouco contato. Mas ao ficarem todos juntos na sala de detenção, uma explosão no laboratório ao lado faz com que entrem em contato com um estranho gás, ganhando super poderes. E junto com os poderes, veio a ideia de se tornarem uma equipe de super-heróis. Querem conferir? Então venham! FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Heroes Teens**

**Capítulo 1.**

Eles eram adolescentes comuns, que, antes de pararem juntos na detenção, nunca haviam se falado.

**Pessoa 1: **Eu já não vi você em algum lugar?

**Pessoa 2: **Duvido. Nunca estive lá.

Mas durante a detenção, uma explosão ocorre na sala ao lado.

**Pessoa 1: **TEM GÁS TÓXICO ENTRANDO PELA VENTILAÇÃO!

**Pessoa 2: **VAMOS DAR O FORA DAQUI!

E o gás tóxico que os atingiu faz com que desenvolvam super poderes.

**Pessoa 1: **Bizarro!

**Pessoa 2: **Concordo em número e grau.

Junto com os poderes, uma nova proposta surgiu.

**Pessoa: **O que acham de serem combatentes do crime e protegerem a cidade?

E isso foi só o início das aventuras dos Heroes Teens.

* * *

Esta é uma fic de ficha de Harry Potter, onde os OCs são uma equipe de super-heróis adolescentes. Sei que já cancelei muitas fics de ficha no passado, e estou dando o melhor de mim para recuperar a confiança dos leitores, mas como vou provar que mudei se não me mandam fichas? Por favor, deem uma chance! Se conseguir fechar as fichas, prometo que não cancelarei a fic.

Ainda não decidi quantas fichas serão, mas não garanto que todas entrarão na fic. E nada de fichas homossexuais. Nada contra eles, mas não escrevo fics desse tipo (as única exceções foram "Campeonato Konoha" e "Konoha City").

Sem mais delongas, aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Nome de herói:**

**Idade: **(entre 14 e 18 anos)

**Parentes:**

**Poderes: **(não exagerem, ok?)

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física e roupa: **(nesse caso, do dia-a-dia)

**Ocorreram mudanças físicas?: **

**Vestuário de herói:**

**História: **(antes da explosão)

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Comida favorita:**

**Medo:**

**Interesse amoroso: **(caso não queira, simplesmente coloque "ninguém")

**Qual a opinião do seu personagem a respeito da minha OC?:**

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?:**

**Extras:**

E aqui está a ficha da minha OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Emily Shuriken

**Nome de herói: **Ninja Girl

**Idade: **16 anos

**Parentes: **Ashley e Nobunara Shuriken (pais, sendo o último falecido), Bubba (cachorro de estimação).

**Poderes: **Poderes fantasmagóricos.

**Personalidade: **Emily é uma garota alegre, amigável e simpática, além de bonita e popular, mas um pouco tímida e humilde, não se achando melhor do que ninguém. É compreensiva e uma ótima conselheira, além de estar sempre disponível para os amigos quando eles precisam. Não costuma ficar zangada com facilidade, mas isso não significa que seja uma boa ideia deixa-la nesse estado.

**Aparência física e roupa: **Emily tem cabelos loiros até a cintura, enrolado na ponta e com uma mecha mais curta entre os olhos, olhos azuis, pele clara, nariz levemente arrebitado, corpo em forma e 1,70m de altura. Usa uma regata rosa um pouco acima do umbigo, uma saia preta, calça azul e tênis rosas com detalhes brancos.

**Ocorreram mudanças físicas?: **Não.

**Vestuário de herói: **Prende os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, além de usar uma roupa de ninja preta que deixa apenas seus olhos e seus braços a mostra, acompanhada de luvas rosas que vão até a metade do antebraço, uma faixa rosa amarrada na cintura e um par de botas rosas.

**História: **Metade japonesa e metade britânica, Emily é a filha única de um descendente de ninjas e de uma fazendeira, tendo contato desde criança com ambas as vidas: com a vida na fazenda e treinando artes marciais com seu pai. Sua vida sempre foi feliz, com exceção de um acontecimento que ocorreu quando tinha apenas 10 anos, onde a família Shuriken assassinou seu pai por ele ter "traído" a família e se casado com uma estrangeira. Emily foi testemunha do assassinato e, desde então, teme ser a próxima da lista.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Emily gosta da vida na fazenda, de treinar artes marciais, de cantar e tocar violão e de sair com os amigos, populares ou não. Não gosta dos parentes paternos, de quando falam mal de sua família (dos parentes maternos) e amigos, de ser acordada no meio da noite (ela fica pior que o Hulk quando isso acontece) e de gente que se acha melhor do que os outros.

**Comida favorita: **frutas diversas.

**Medo: **dos parentes paternos.

**Interesse amoroso: **Ninguém, a menos que um OC a escolha.

**Qual a opinião do seu personagem a respeito da minha OC?: **...

**Posso mudar algo no seu personagem?: **Mudarei algo se necessário.

**Extras: **-O nome de Emily foi dado em homenagem à irmã-gêmea não idêntica de Ashley, que era muito próxima desta e faleceu ainda criança. De acordo com Ashley, Emily é idêntica à tia;

-Mesmo depois da morte do pai, Emily continua praticando artes marciais, sendo Caratê a sua favorita.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Aqui estão as fichas escolhidas para a fic:

Skylla Crystal Black Silver - CadenciaDj

Didier 'Didi' Summers Harrinson - JuliettReviewer

Matthew 'Matt' Reinhardz - Lestat

Agradeço a todos que mandaram suas fichas pra mim, de verdade. Sem mais delongas, aqui vai o segundo capítulo da fic.

**Capítulo 2.**

8 horas da manhã. Colégio Hogwarts. E nos corredores, havia um monte de rapazes babando por uma pessoa que passava e, de vez em quando, acenava para alguns com um sorriso.

Essa pessoa era uma garota de 16 anos chamada Emily Shuriken. Ela tinha cabelos loiros até a cintura, enrolados na ponta e com uma mecha mais curta entre os olhos, olhos azuis, pele clara, nariz levemente arrebitado, corpo em forma e 1,70m de altura. Usa uma regata rosa um pouco acima do umbigo, uma saia preta, calça azul e tênis rosas com detalhes brancos.

Depois de passar pelo corredor, Emily chegou ao seu armário. Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de tirar as coisas da mochila, a mesma começou a se mexer, dando um susto na loira. Mesmo assim, o medo não foi mais forte que sua curiosidade.

Mas assim que abriu a mochila, uma cabeça saiu pra fora dela. A cabeça de um cachorro.

**Emily: ***espantada* Bubba?

**Bubba: **Au! Au!

**Emily: ***em pânico* _Ai não! Ele deve ter entrado na minha mochila enquanto eu estava arrumando o material! E se o descobrirem aqui no colégio, estarei frita!_

**Bubba: **Au?

**Emily: **Psst! Não lata tão alto, Bubba!

**Voz: **Senhorita Shuriken, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Com medo, Emily, que havia se agachado para abrir a mochila, olhou para cima, dando de cara com a vice-diretora do colégio: Minerva Mc Gonnagall. E esta a olhava de um jeito muito zangado.

**Minerva:** Nunca esperei isso de você, senhorita Shuriken. A senhorita sabe muito bem que animais no colégio não são permitidos.

**Emily: **Mas eu...

**Minerva: **Nada de "mas"! Pra detenção! Agora!

E por culpa de Bubba, que ainda estava na mochila de Emily, a loira acabou ganhando sua primeira detenção, sendo levada à sala de detenção por Minerva.

**Minerva: **E agora vocês ficarão aí para pensar no que fizeram.

Foi a última coisa que Minerva disse, antes de trancar a porta da sala.

Ao virar-se, Emily notou que ela e Bubba não eram os únicos naquela sala. Haviam dois rapazes e uma garota, sendo que os rapazes tinham 17 anos, e a garota, 15 anos.

Um dos rapazes tinha cabelos castanhos que iam até o pescoço, olhos castanhos, pele pálida, nariz levemente arrebitado, 1,80m de altura e era magro. Usava uma camisa azul marinho, calça jeans e sapatos pretos.

O outro rapaz tinha cabelos pretos um pouco abaixo do queixo e ondulados, mas com uma textura lisa e despenteados. Também tinha olhos azuis, sua pele era branca e ele era alto e magricela. Usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca, um suéter azul claro com detalhes azul marinhos e um par de tênis.

E a garota era branca com olhos verdes, magra, com 1,50m de altura e cabelos levemente ruivos, encaracolados e soltos. Usava óculos de sol pretos (que, no momento, estavam sobre a carteira onde estava sentada), uma blusa branca, um casaco de pele de onça artificial, saia rosas, uma bolsa de couro, um cachecol de pele e um par de botas de cowboy.

**Emily:** Ahn... oi?

Com o cumprimento de Emily, o primeiro rapaz ficou de pé (estavam todos sentados em carteiras) e se aproximou, ficando de frente pra ela.

**Rapaz: **E aí, Princesa? Eu sou Didier Summers Harrinson, mas pode me chamar de Didi. *sorriso maroto* O que acha de, depois da detenção, a gente se encontrar no banheiro dos monitores e... AI!

Pro espanto de Emily, Didi acabou desmaiando, caindo no chão. A loira não entendeu, até notar que a garota de antes estava atrás dele e o tinha feito desmaiar.

**Garota: **Nem liga pra ele, o mesmo dá em cima de todas as garotas. *estendendo a mão* Sou Skylla Crystal Black Silver.

**Emily: ***apertando a mão dela* Prazer, eu sou Emily Shuriken. E este na minha mochila e o meu...

**Skylla: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Emily levou um susto quando Skylla deu um salto pra longe dela, ao mesmo tempo que Bubba começou a latir.

**Emily: ***confusa* Qual é o problema?

**Skylla: ***tremendo* C-C-C-CACHORRO!

**Emily: **_Entendi: ela tem medo de cachorros. _Não se preocupe com o Bubba, ele não morde.

**Skylla: **T-tá. Mas, por via das dúvidas, vou ficar onde estou.

Emily concordou com a cabeça, antes de se aproximar do outro rapaz, que estava lendo um livro.

**Emily: **Eu já não vi você em algum lugar?

**Rapaz: **Duvido. Nunca estive lá.

**Emily: **Ah, lembrei! Você é Matthew Reinhardz, do 3º ano!

Curioso, o rapaz chamado Matthew desviou a atenção de seu livro e olhou para a loira diante de si, ficando até um pouco sem graça. Afinal, não era acostumado a interagir com os outros, principalmente com garotas bonitas.

**Matthew: **C-c-como sabe meu nome?

**Emily: **Incidente dos palhaços, no início do ano.

**Matthew: **Ah...

**Emily: **Prazer, eu sou a Emily.

**Matthew: **P-pode me chamar de M-Matt.

**Didi: ***acordando* Hein? O que aconteceu? *notando Skylla e ficando sério* Ah, entendi: um escorpião me beliscou.

**Matt: ***surpreso* Tem escorpião aqui?

Antes que alguém dissesse ao Matt que havia sido sarcasmo, uma explosão foi ouvida no colégio todo. Uma explosão que assustou todos os presentes.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Emily: ***preocupada* O que foi isso?

**Skylla: **Alguma coisa no laboratório ao lado deve ter explodido.

**Didi: **N-não se preocupem, e-eu protejo v-vocês.

**Skylla: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Nos proteger? Tremendo feito vara verde? Até parece!

**Matt: **Ahn... pessoal?

**Emily: **Algum problema, Matt?

**Matt: **E-eu acho.

Ao seguirem o olhar de Matt, todos entraram em pânico!

**Skylla: **TEM GÁS TÓXICO ENTRANDO PELA VENTILAÇÃO!

**Didi: **VAMOS DAR O FORA DAQUI!

Todos correram para a porta, mas ela continuava trancada. Mesmo depois que todos começaram a gritar e implorar para que a abrissem.

**Skylla:** EMILY, A JANELA!

Emily correu até a janela e a abriu, com o objetivo de arejar o ambiente e mandar o gás tóxico embora. Mas foi tarde demais, pois o gás já havia atingido a todos, tanto que começaram a desmaiar.

**Emily: **Socorro...

Foi a última coisa que Emily gemeu, antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**Emily: **_Cheiro de pães de queijo..._

Quando Emily abriu os olhos, estranhou estar deitada numa cama de um quarto de hospital, e mais ainda ao ver sua mãe, Ashley, sentada diante da cama.

**Emily: **Mãe... O que aconteceu?

**Ashley: **Você e seus colegas de detenção foram atingidos por um gás no colégio. Se não fosse a janela aberta, teriam morrido intoxicados.

**Emily: ***assustada* "Colegas de detenção"? Onde eles estão? E o Bubba? Ele está bem?

**Ashley: **Eles estão em outros quartos do hospital, aparentemente fora de perigo. E o Bubba está bem. Três dias foram o bastante para ele se recuperar por completo.

**Emily: ***surpresa* Três dias? Eu fiquei inconsciente por três dias?

**Ashley: **Sim. *estendendo uma bandeja* Pegue uns pães de queijo. Eu vou avisar ao médico que você acordou.

Emily concordou com a cabeça, antes de sua mãe deixar o quarto. A loira estendeu a mão para pegar um pão de queijo, mas para seu espanto, sua mão o atravessou!

**Emily: ***chocada* _M-mas... o que foi isso?_ *olhando pra própria mão* _Eu estou... morta?_ *pausa* _Não... Deve ter outra explicação._

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Emily: **_Esse grito... foi do Matt! E parece que veio do quarto ao lado._

Ignorando totalmente o fato de estar apenas de camisola, Emily saiu do quarto e foi até o quarto ao lado, só pra ver algo que a surpreendeu. Os objetos de metal estavam perseguindo Matt, que corria feito louco!

**Matt: **Emily, me ajuda!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Emily chutou os objetos de metal para longe, deixando Matt a salvo.

**Emily: **O que aconteceu?

**Matt: **E-eu não sei! Quando me levantei para ir ao banheiro, os objetos me seguiram! Foi como... se eu tivesse virado um imã gigante!

Silêncio.

**Emily: **Bizarro!

**Voz: **Concordo em número e grau.

Os dois viraram-se para a porta, notando Skylla apoiada nela.

**Skylla: **Pelo jeito, não sou a única com problemas bizarros.

**Emily: **Eu que o diga! Sua aparência mudou!

**Skylla: ***surpresa* Mudou?

**Matt: **Sim: os seus olhos estão brilhando feito olhos de gato, e suas unhas estão tão afiadas quanto unhas de gato!

Ainda surpresa, Skylla foi até o espelho que tinha no quarto e, de fato, estava como Matt descreveu.

**Skylla: **Que legal!

**Emily: ***chocada* Legal? Você acha isso legal?

**Skylla: **Mas é claro! Eu amo gatos, e agora pareço com um!

**Voz: **Se eu ouvisse isso de outra pessoa, acharia que ela estava louca.

**Skylla: ***ficando séria* Ah, oi Didier.

Mesmo zangado por Skylla tê-lo chamado pelo nome completo, Didi entrou no quarto.

**Didi: **Eu ouvi alguém gritar feito mulherzinha e tive que vir aqui conferir.

**Matt: **Ei!

**Didi: **O gás afetou vocês do mesmo jeito que me afetou?

**Emily: **Isso depende. O que aconteceu contigo?

**Didi: **Eu fui tomar um banho de banheira depois que acordei e, quando mergulhei a cabeça na água, descobri que podia respirar debaixo d'água. E não só isso: ela começou a se mexer sozinha! Fiquei assustado, até perceber que era eu que estava fazendo isso.

**Skylla: **Peraí, peraí, peraí! Você consegue controlar a água?

**Didi: **Pelo que percebi, sim.

**Skylla: **Sorte a sua que não te odeio, senão você estaria frito.

**Didi: ***confuso* Como assim?

Skylla fechou os punhos e se esforçou. Pro espanto de todos, as luzes começaram a piscar!

**Skylla: **Entendeu agora? Eu tenho poderes elétricos! Se lutássemos, um de nós sofreria um curto circuito.

**Matt: **Então... era por isso que os objetos de metal estavam me seguindo? Eu controlo o metal?

**Emily: **É o que parece! *pegando um garfo* Tenta fazer algo com este garfo.

Matt se concentrou e, depois de um esforço, conseguiu fazer o garfo se contorcer todo.

**Didi: **Caramba! Imagina o que ele é capaz de fazer com uma barra de ferro! Pena que não temos nenhuma por aqui.

**Skylla: **E você, Emily? Tem algum poder?

**Emily: **Eu acho que sim. Deixe-me ver.

Emily estendeu o braço na direção da parede. Os outros não entenderam o porquê, até a mesma fazer o braço atravessar a parede.

**Didi: ***em pânico* F-F-FANTASMA!

Didi pulou no colo de Matt, completamente apavorado.

**Skylla: **Que legal! Você tem poderes fantasmagóricos! Será que consegue voar também?

**Emily: ***puxando o braço de volta* Não sei, ainda não tentei.

**Didi: ***descendo do colo de Matt* Ei pessoal, eu tive uma ideia!

**Matt: **Qual?

**Didi: **O que acham de serem combatentes do crime e protegerem a cidade?

Silêncio.

**Skylla: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Você... está brincando, não está?

**Didi: **Estou falando sério! Com os poderes que temos, podemos nos tornar os heróis dessa cidade!

**Emily: **Se for pra fazer isso, precisamos treinar nossos poderes primeiro.

**Matt: **Eu concordo. Que tal... nos encontrarmos no terreno baldio perto da minha casa depois que recebermos alta do hospital? Podemos treinar nossos poderes lá!

Todos ficaram pensativos, antes de concordarem. Seria uma nova experiência para eles, sem dúvida.

* * *

Se alguém quiser dar sugestão de par, pode ficar a vontade.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Depois que todos receberam alta do hospital, se reuniram no terreno baldio perto da casa de Matt. De fato, não havia nada lá, tirando um pequeno lago e algumas barras de ferro que haviam sido deixadas lá.

Entretanto, uma coisa estava deixando Emily, Didi e Skylla curiosos: por que Matt havia pedido que eles trouxessem um desenho de suas futuras roupas de super-heróis?

**Matt: **E-eu explico depois, no intervalo pra descansar. *pausa* Alguém conseguiu descobrir mais sobre seus poderes?

**Emily: **Bem, eu, além de atravessar paredes, posso voar, ficar invisível, soltar ataques de ectoplasma e possuir o corpo de alguém.

**Didi: **Possuir? Tipo... entrar no corpo de alguém e controla-lo como se fosse o próprio?

**Emily: **Isso.

**Skylla: **Ufa, que alívio! Por um instante, pensei que era outra coisa! *pausa* No meu caso, posso soltar ataques elétricos.

**Didi: **E eu posso ficar invisível como a Emily, mas só na água. E você, Matt?

**Matt: **Nada muito novo. *pausa* E então, vamos treinar?

Todos concordaram, antes de Didi ir até o lago e "puxar" pra cima uma grande quantidade de água, movimentando-a até conseguir o que queria.

**Didi: **Lhes apresento uma estátua de água da Skylla.

**Emily: ***olhando pra cima* Ahn... Você não exagerou no tamanho do nariz? Parece o nariz do Professor Snape!

**Didi: **Sério? Pois eu achei perfeit... AAAIII!

Ao receber um raio no traseiro por uma Skylla zangada, Didi perdeu o controle e "soltou" a água. Como Emily estava embaixo dela, acabou levando um banho.

**Didi: ***virando-se para Skylla, indignado* Qual é o seu problema com o meu traseiro?

**Skylla: **Nenhum. O problema é com você!

**Matt: **Mas o traseiro dele ainda faz parte dele, não? O que você acha, Emil...?

Matt não conseguiu completar a frase ao olhar pra Emily, ficando vermelho feito um pimentão.

**Emily: ***confusa* O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?

**Skylla: ***constrangida* A sua roupa... ficou transparente por causa da água.

**Emily: ***colocando as mãos na frente do corpo, vermelha* _Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha!_

**Skylla: ***notando sangue sair dos narizes de Matt e Didi* Será que dá pra vocês olharem pro outro lado?

Usando seus poderes, Emily conseguiu tirar um pouco da umidade das roupas, antes de todos irem treinar.

Mas não foi fácil, viu? Emily, que praticava o voo, ás vezes atravessava os amigos e lhes dava um susto. Didi que sentiu isso na pele, pois quando Emily atravessou Skylla uma vez, o susto foi tão grande que ela soltou um raio na direção do lago. E como Didi estava com os pés dentro do lago enquanto treinava, acabou levando um choque e tanto!

Matt praticava seus poderes com a pilha de barras de ferro que havia no local, mas Emily, que havia passado para o treinamento de ataques de ectoplasma, disparou um contra as barras sem querer, fazendo-as cair. Felizmente, ela chegou a tempo de salvar Matt de ser esmagado pelas barras, segurando-o pelo pulso e atravessando-o.

Depois de duas horas, todos sentaram-se no chão, completamente exaustos e até com alguns ferimentos. Felizmente, nada sério.

**Skylla: **Sabem o que está faltando treinar? Trabalho em equipe! Como vamos combater o mal se ficamos atrapalhando um ao outro?

**Emily: ***sem graça* Bem, eu tenho que admitir que meus treinos causaram muitos problemas. Desculpem por isso.

**Matt: **Podemos treinar o trabalho em equipe depois. Mas enquanto descansamos, quero mostrar algo para vocês. Algo que será útil em nossa vida de super-heróis.

Matt pegou a mochila, que havia trazido junto, e tirou dela quatro relógios.

**Didi: **Relógios? No que isso será útil? A não chegar atrasado?

**Matt: **Não são simples relógios. São... ahn... Transformadores. *sem graça* Desculpem, não pude pensar num nome melhor. Meus pais os fizeram.

**Skylla: **E o que eles fazem, exatamente?

**Matt: **Farei uma demonstração.

Matt colocou o relógio em seu pulso e apertou um botão. Pro espanto dos outros, sua roupa mudou! Ele estava usando uma capa longa e preta, uma blusa de manga comprida também preta, com uma estrela prateada na altura do peito, calça preta, botas pretas e uma máscara que torna sua face irreconhecível.

**Matt: **Esta é minha roupa de super-herói, e eu não perdi tempo para vesti-la, viram?

**Emily: **Nossa, que legal! E são pra nós?

**Matt: **São. Só precisam de uma foto ou desenho, que será registrada e estará pronta para usar. Vou explicar como funcionam.

Depois de Matt explicar como os relógios funcionavam, cada um fez o registro do desenho das roupas, antes de se transformarem.

Didi estava usando uma capa azul, uma blusa azul marinha, e uma calça azul marinha, além de luvas e meias azuis claras.

Skylla estava usando uma blusa preta com um trovão branco estampado nela, uma saia preta, uma faixa preta no rosto, uma capa preta, óculos de grau pretos, botas pretas, um colar de trovão dourado, um chapéu com orelhas de gato falsas e uma cauda falsa.

E Emily estava usando os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, além de uma roupa de ninja preta que deixava apenas seus olhos e seus braços a mostra, junto com luvas rosas que iam até a metade do antebraço, uma faixa rosa amarrada na cintura e um par de botas rosas.

**Skylla: **Emily, você está parecendo uma garota ninja.

**Emily: **E você parece uma gata, e estou falando do animal. *pausa* Por que vocês três colocaram capas em seus uniformes?

**Didi: **Acho que acabou sendo coincidência. *pausa* Alguém já decidiu seu nome de super-herói? Porque eu acho que vou querer... Acqua Boy.

**Emily: **Eu já decidi há muito tempo: Ninja Girl.

**Skylla: **Bom, meus amigos me chamam de Thunder Cat por causa dos meus golpes calculados e precisos, então acho que este será meu nome de super-herói. *pausa* E você, Matt?

**Matt: **Eu não tenho muita certeza. O que acham de... Magneto?

**Emily: ***torcendo o nariz* Acho que alguém já usa esse nome.

**Skylla e Didi: **Eu concordo. *olhando um para o outro, irritados* Para de me copiar! Não, para você!

**Emily: **Que tal tirar a última letra? Eu acho Magnet legal!

**Matt: **Hum... gostei. Será Magnet, então. *pausa* E o nome da equipe?

**Didi: **Que tal "Acqua Boy e cia"?

**Skylla: ***irritada* Nem morta! *pausa* Somos heróis, e adolescentes. O que acham de... Heroes Teens?

Os outros ficaram pensativos, antes de concordarem. Afinal, com exceção de Didi, todos achavam que "Acqua Boy e cia" não era uma boa ideia.

E depois de decidirem isso, voltaram a treinar.

* * *

Se alguém quiser dar uma ideia pra missão, pode ficar a vontade.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Meio-dia. Caminho para a casa de Emily.

**Didi: **Gentileza sua nos convidar pro almoço, Emily! Estou louco para experimentar a culinária da sua mãe. Eu soube que é uma das melhores da cidade.

**Emily: **Eu não gosto de me gabar, mas é mesmo. E tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar. Aliás, vocês não são os únicos a irem almoçar na minha casa hoje.

**Skylla: **Sério? Quem mais vem?

**Emily: **Um primo meu por parte de mãe. Vocês devem conhece-lo, rapazes, ele está na sua classe.

**Matt: **Qual é o nome dele?

**Emily: **Ronald Weasley.

**Didi: ***pensativo* Ronald Weasley? Então só pode ser aquele garoto sardento que senta atrás do Harry Potter. Ele não está namorando?

**Skylla: **Ronald ou Harry?

**Matt: **Os dois estão. Ah, parece que chegamos!

Quando atravessaram os portões da fazenda onde Emily morava, todos olharam em volta, interessados. O local estava longe de ser considerado pequeno, e tinha vários animais diferentes. Não muito longe, havia uma casa, onde Emily e sua mãe moravam.

**Skylla: **Só moram vocês duas aqui?

**Emily: **Sim. Pelo menos por enquanto. O namorado da mamãe logo virá morar conosco.

Uma vez que entraram na casa, foram apresentados à mãe de Emily, que parecia uma versão mais velha da mesma.

**Ashley: **É um prazer conhecer a todos. Não é sempre que Emily traz amigos em casa. Fiquem a vontade. O almoço ficará pronto em 20 minutos.

**Emily: **Onde está o Rony?

**Ashley: **Está no quarto de hóspedes, desfazendo as malas.

Com esta resposta, todos foram em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

**Didi: ***cochichando com Matt* A mãe da Emily é uma gata, não acha? Será que ela se importaria se eu desse cantadas nela?

Antes que Matt respondesse, Skylla se intrometeu na conversa, indignada.

**Skylla: **Você está maluco? A Emily deixou bem claro que a mãe dela tem namorado! E mesmo que não tivesse, por que uma mulher madura como a Dona Ashley te daria bola?

**Didi: ***rebatendo* É mais fácil chover de baixo pra cima do que alguém dar bola pra você.

**Emily: ***ficando entre os dois* Eu não sei porque estão discutindo desta vez, mas se não quiserem que eu pendure vocês no telhado, melhor pararem agora.

Felizmente, os dois entenderam o recado, antes de finalmente chegarem ao quarto de hóspedes, onde Rony Weasley estava deitado na cama olhando pro teto.

**Emily: **Rony?

**Rony: ***ficando sentado* Oi Emily. E convidados.

**Didi: **Nossa, cara, que deprê! O que houve? Foi mal na prova do Professor Snape?

**Rony: **Fui, mas esta não é a razão pra eu estar deprimido.

**Skylla: **Por que não conta pra gente? Talvez possamos ajudar!

Rony deu um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo que Emily sentava ao seu lado na cama e os outros sentavam num sofá de frente pra cama.

**Rony: **Minha namorada, Hermione, está me deixando preocupado. Ela simplesmente deu chá de sumiço! E ninguém na escola sabe dela.

**Matt: ***confuso* _Agora que ele falou, é verdade. Hermione Granger não aparece na escola faz dois dias!_

**Didi: **Ora, vai ver ela viajou, ou foi a algum outro lugar, e esqueceu de avisar!

**Rony: **A Hermione é muito responsável. Ela teria ligado! Eu já perguntei aos pais dela sobre isso, mas ele também não sabem de nada.

**Skylla: **Quando foi a última vez que a viu?

**Rony: ***pensativo* Hum... Acho que foi naquela agência de modelos chamada "The Shuriken". A gente passou em frente ao local e um dos responsáveis disse que Hermione era perfeita pra ser modelo, convidando-a naquele momento para se juntar a eles.

**Matt: **E ela aceitou? Assim, do nada?

**Rony: **Eu também estranhei. Mas como eu disse antes, Hermione é muito responsável e disse que, se acontecesse alguma coisa, ela resolveria.

**Emily: **Eu realmente estou achando esta história muito estranha.

**Rony: **Nesses tipos de caso, os Heroes Teens são ótimos. Do mesmo jeito que eles resolveram o assassinato dos pais do meu amigo Harry, semana passada. Se eu os conhecesse pessoalmente, pediria a ajuda deles.

**Ashley: ***na cozinha* O almoço está pronto!

**Rony: **Com licença, eu vou lavar as mãos.

Rony saiu do quarto, minutos antes dos outros conversarem sobre o que haviam escutado.

**Emily: **O que acham? Uma nova missão?

**Todos (menos Emily):** Com certeza!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

**Didi: **Ahn... tem certeza de que é aqui, Matt?

Os Heroes Teens encaravam o que era pra ser a agência de modelos "The Shuriken", mas tudo que estavam vendo era uma construção velha com as portas bloqueadas por tábuas de madeira.

**Matt: **De acordo com o endereço que o Weasley deu pra Emily, é aqui mesmo.

**Didi: ***sorrindo nervosamente* E-então... já que está abandonado... podemos ir embora, certo?

**Skylla: ***segurando-o pela roupa* Pode ir parando, sua galinha covarde! Nós vamos entrar aí e descobrir o que aconteceu. *virando-se para Emily* Emily, pode atravessar a gente?

**Emily: **Só se estivermos de mãos dadas.

Depois de verificarem se não havia ninguém os observando, todos se deram as mãos, antes de Emily atravessar todo mundo pra dentro do local. Logo em seguida, ativaram suas roupas de super-heróis.

**Didi: **Por que temos que usar nossos disfarces? Não tem ninguém aqui!

**Emily: **Prevenir é melhor do que remediar. Vamos nos separar e procurar pistas.

Todos concordaram, antes de se separarem.

Perto de um banheiro, Skylla achou que não encontraria nada ali, até tropeçar em algo, o que a fez olhar pra baixo. Era um pingente dourado com um símbolo estranho, lembrando um alvo com um triângulo na ponta.

**Skylla: ***desconfiada* _Isso é da Hermione? Ou será de um dos responsáveis pelo desaparecimento dela? Por via das dúvidas, vou guardar._

**Didi: **PESSOAL, ACHEI ALGO!

Todos correram até onde Didi estava: em frente a uma mesa de escritório.

**Matt: **Sorte a sua que não tinha ninguém aqui, Didi, senão o seu grito já teria alertado-os.

**Emily: **O que você achou?

Didi mostrou um papel para o grupo, onde havia algo escrito.

**Skylla: **"Aeroporto, 19 horas"? É daqui a três horas!

**Grito: **O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM AQUI?

O grupo virou-se, assustado, dando de cara com dois homens encapuzados, o que os fez entrar em posição de luta (menos Didi, que começou a tremer). Mas antes que tivessem a chance de atacar, um dos homens jogou uma esfera verde no meio de nossos heróis.

Os mesmos não entenderam o porquê disso, até começarem a perder a força e caírem no chão.

**Emily: ***de joelhos, ofegante* O que... é isso?

**Homem 1: **Gena nome dessa substância, perigosa para mutantes. Os faz ficarem fracos e, claro, incapazes de usar seus poderes para nos deter.

Sem poderem fazer nada, nossos heróis foram amarrados em cadeiras pelos homens, perto da mesa de escritório.

**Matt: ***ainda ofegante* Por que... tudo... isso?

**Homem 2: **Por quê? Tem problema contar a eles?

**Homem 1: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz. Eles não podem nos impedir mesmo.

**Homem 2: ***limpando a garganta* Pra resumir, precisamos da ajuda da Srta. Granger para nosso plano. O conhecimento dela é incomparável.

**Didi: **Que... plano?

**Homem 1: **Ela vai nos ajudar a encontrar uma certa família do qual queremos nos vingar. O motivo da vingança não é importante pra vocês, então não é necessário contar aqui. Mas uma coisa nós dizemos: um dos membros dessa família já foi exterminado, e faltam apenas dois.

**Homem 2: **Vocês podem até tentar nos deter, mas enquanto o Genal z estiver perto de vocês, não poderão fazer nada. Vamos, parceiro.

Com essas últimas palavras, os dois deixaram a construção pela porta de emergência por onde tinham entrado (e que nossos heróis não tinham visto no início).

**Skylla: **Alguém... faça... algo!

**Emily: **Não... consigo! Estou... muito fraca...

**Matt: **Temos... que afastar... o Genal Z... de nós...

**Didi: **Como... faremos... isso?

Mesmo fracos, o grupo tentou se soltar das cordas, com dificuldade. Mas o melhor que conseguiram foi quando Matt soltou um dos braços depois de muito esforço.

**Emily: **Tente... acertar... um objeto... na esfera... para... afastá-la... Matt...

Matt esticou o braço e tentou alcançar o grampeador que estava perto da mesa de escritório. Com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu pegá-lo e acertar a esfera de Genal Z com ele, mandando-a pra longe de todos.

Sem ela por perto, o grupo recuperou sua força, sendo fácil se livrar das cordas que os prendiam.

**Skylla: ***olhando no relógio* Temos menos de meia-hora pra chegarmos ao aeroporto, então vamos!

Todos correram para o aeroporto, esperando chegarem a tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Resolvi tirar o histórico de asma da Skylla, senão vai ficar meio chato ela ter que sair o tempo todo das batalhas por causa dos ataques. Espero que não seja um problema, ok?

**Capítulo 7.**

Alguns minutos depois, no aeroporto, os mesmos homens de antes, junto com os outros capangas, tentavam colocar uma Hermione, que não parava de se debater, dentro de um helicóptero.

**Homem 1: **Essa menina não para de se debater! Não era melhor amarrá-la?

**Homem 2: **E vamos amarrá-la com o quê, criatura? Usamos o que restava das cordas pra amarrar os Heroes Teens! Tá achando o quê? Que a solução vai cair do céu?

Mal ele disse isso, um relâmpago atingiu o helicóptero, destruindo-o e fazendo todo mundo olhar pra trás. Eram os Heroes Teens, que tinham acabado de chegar ao aeroporto, sendo que foi Skylla quem acertou um relâmpago no helicóptero.

**Skylla: **Não era pra eu acertar o helicóptero, mas, pelo menos, eles não vão muito longe.

**Homem 1: **PEGUEM ELES!

Todos os presentes partiram pra cima dos Heroes Teens, começando uma grande batalha. Felizmente, apesar de estarem em menos número, nossos heróis não tiveram dificuldade durante a batalha.

Skylla, por exemplo, nem precisava usar seus poderes em grande quantidade. Conhecia um jeito prático de desacordar alguém, tanto que o havia usado em Didi durante a detenção que mudou a vida deles.

Didi, apesar de estar com medo, não economizou nos golpes, principalmente quando começou a chover durante a batalha, permitindo que ele pudesse usar ataques aquáticos sem economizar.

Matt também não economizou nos ataques, tanto que usou partes de metal do helicóptero para prender os bandidos. Isso quando não os acertava com um bastão de beisebol de metal improvisado.

E por fim, Emily aproveitava o fato de poder atravessar qualquer coisa e fazia os bandidos chocarem-se ao tentarem pegá-la. Era o que mais fazia, sem contar os ataques de ectoplasma que os confundia.

Depois de derrotarem os bandidos, partiram pra cima do líder deles e o nocautearam sem problemas, libertando Hermione.

**Hermione: **Obrigada por me salvarem, Heroes Teens.

**Didi: **Não foi nada, bela Dama, apenas cumprimos nossa obrigaç... AI! *virando-se para Skylla, zangado* Pra que você me beliscou?

**Skylla: **Pra ver se você ganha mais seriedade no trabalho, seu sem-vergonha! *virando-se para Hermione* Posso perguntar uma coisa, Herm... senhorita?

**Hermione: **Claro! O que foi?

**Skylla: ***tirando algo do bolso* Isto é seu?

Skylla mostrou o pingente que havia encontrado antes, antes de entrega-lo à Hermione.

**Hermione: **Não, não é meu. Mas um dos homens que me sequestrou usava um pingente como esse. Deve ter caído.

Skylla agradeceu à Hermione, antes desta se despedir e ir embora.

**Matt: **Você achou esse pingente na agência? Por que não contou pra nós?

**Skylla: **Com tudo que aconteceu, acabei esquecendo e... Emily, está tudo bem?

Todos olharam para Emily, que, mesmo usando sua máscara de Ninja Girl, mostrava estar bem assustada.

**Matt: **Emily?

**Emily: **Skylla, eu... posso ver esse pingente?

Skylla concordou com a cabeça, antes de dar o pingente à Emily.

**Emily: ***murmurando* É igual...

**Didi: ***confuso* Igual? Do que está falando?

Sem responder, Emily tirou a bota e ergueu um pouco a calça que estava usando, deixando o calcanhar à mostra. Pro espanto de todos, havia nele o mesmo símbolo que havia no pingente.

**Skylla: **Emily, o que está acontecendo? Por que você tem tatuado no pé o mesmo símbolo do pingente?

**Emily: ***recolocando a bota* Não é uma tatuagem, é uma marca de nascença. Este é o símbolo da família Shuriken. A minha família. É atrás da minha família que eles estão.

**Matt: **Como assim?

Emily deu um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo que todos voltavam ao verdadeiro visual, antes dela começar a contar sobre seu passado.

**Emily: **Eu sou nipo-britânica, japonesa por parte de pai e britânica por parte de mãe. Meu pai é descendente de uma família de ninjas, bastante conhecida no Japão: o clã Shuriken.

**Didi: **Isso explica como você é tão boa em artes marciais. Mas por que estão atrás da sua família?

**Emily: **A família do meu pai é bastante conservadora, e os pais escolhem com quem os filhos vão se casar, mas meu pai não aceitou isso e, ao conhecer minha mãe, fugiu pra se casar com ela. Sentindo-se traída, a família Shuriken jurou que nos mataria, e conseguiram fazer isso com meu pai quando eu tinha apenas 10 anos. Eu, inclusive, fui testemunha do assassinato dele. E até hoje, tenho medo que eles façam o mesmo com minha mãe e comigo.

**Skylla: **Credo, que horror! Mas eles não sabem como você é fisicamente, sabem?

**Emily: **Eles sabem que minha mãe e eu estamos nesta cidade, então não vai demorar pra descobrirem onde moramos.

**Matt: **Mas agora você pode proteger sua mãe e a si mesma, não é? Afinal, você é a Ninja Girl agora. E você não está sozinha: estamos do seu lado.

**Emily: ***emocionada* Obrigada, Matt. Obrigada a todos vocês.

Emily beijou Matt na bochecha, fazendo-o corar... e fazendo Didi e Skylla trocarem olhares marotos pelo clima romântico no ar.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Dias depois, numa sorveteria perto do colégio, Matt, Emily e Skylla conversavam enquanto seus pedidos não vinham. Bom, Emily e Skylla conversavam. Como era a primeira vez que Matt ficava sozinho com as meninas, não sabia o que dizer.

**Matt: ***brincando com os dedos, de cabeça baixa e levemente corado* _Se o Didi estivesse aqui, eu não me sentiria tão desconfortável em estar sozinho com as meninas._

**Voz: **Ah, aí estão vocês!

O trio olhou para o lado, notando uma garota, um pouco mais velha que eles, aproximando-se da mesa, segurando um bebê.

**Emily: **Ei, você não é a Samara, irmã mais velha do Didi?

**Samara: **Sou. E eu preciso de ajuda! Por favor!

**Skylla: **Ajuda com o quê?

Samara estendeu o bebê para eles, deixando-os confusos.

**Emily: **Quer nossa ajuda pra cuidar de um bebê? Desculpe, Samara, mas eu só cuido de filhotes. E você, Matt?

**Matt: **Eu... não tenho muito jeito com... bebês.

**Skylla: **Eu nunca cuidei de um bebê antes, mas aposto que posso ser uma babá melhor do que... *rosnando* ... aquela monstra.

**Samara: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Não sei quem é a monstra, e menos ainda se quero saber. _Na verdade, não era isso que eu ia pedir. Este bebê apareceu em casa do nada!

**Skylla: **Do nada? Como isso é possível?

**Matt: ***analisando o bebê* _É impressão minha ou esse bebê me lembra alguém?_

**Samara: **Eu não sei, e menos ainda como vou explicar isso pros meus pais quando eles voltarem de viagem.

**Emily: **Samara, eu tenho uma pergunta: por que está pedindo ajuda justamente pra nós?

**Samara: **Tenho meus motivos, mas o principal deles é que vocês são os Heroes Teens!

Silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que o trio olhava em volta e verificava se alguém tinha ouvido o que Samara havia dito. Felizmente, todos estavam muito ocupados para prestar atenção neles.

**Skylla: ***falando baixo* Desde quando você sabe que somos os Heroes Teens?

**Samara: **Vi meu irmão treinando seus poderes uma vez, achando-os parecidos com os do Acqua Boy. Não demorei pra deduzir que este e Didi eram a mesma pessoa. E como ele vive saindo com vocês, a chance de vocês serem os Heroes Teens era grande!

**Matt: **E... você contou pra alguém?

**Samara: **Somente a Julie e eu sabemos disso. Até porque, se eu contasse aos meus pais, eles não acreditariam sem provas.

**Emily: **Então você quer que investiguemos de onde este bebê veio? Deixa conosco!

**Skylla: **Podemos ficar com o bebê por enquanto?

**Samara: **Claro!

Depois de entregar o bebê para Skylla, Samara agradeceu e se despediu, deixando a sorveteria.

**Skylla: **Justo quando precisamos de ajuda, o Didi some! Pode ligar pro celular dele, Emily?

**Emily: **Na última vez que tentei, caiu na secretária eletrônica. Vamos ter que realizar esta missão sem ele.

**Matt: **Ahn... meninas...

**Emily e Skylla: **Oi?

**Matt: **Vocês não acham que esse bebê... se parece com alguém que conhecemos?

Com a pergunta de Matt, todos olharam para o bebê com atenção, antes de arregalarem os olhos segundos depois.

**Todos: **DIDI?

**Skylla: ***indignada* Sacanagem o Didi não ter nos contato que era pai!

**Emily: **Skylla, não tire conclusões precipitadas. Nem sabemos se esse bebê é, ou não, filho do Didi.

**Skylla: **Mas Emily, você não percebeu? Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmo olhos, a mesma pele pálida... SÓ PODE SER FILHO DELE!

**Matt: **E... quem vai contar?

**Emily: ***confusa* Contar?

**Matt: **É, pros pais dele! Alguém tem que contar pra senhora Jayane e pro senhor Hector que eles são avós!

**Skylla: **Verdade. Mas acho que temos problemas maiores agora.

Emily e Matt não entenderam o que ela quis dizer, até sentirem um cheiro horrível e sacarem que o bebê precisava ser trocado.

**Emily: ***tapando o nariz* Eca! Esse bebê deve estar com o prazo de validade vencido!

**Matt: ***tapando o nariz também* O que faremos agora?

**Emily: **Minha mãe cuida dos filhos do meu talvez-futuro-padrasto quando necessário, então tem fraldas lá em casa. Vamos pra lá!

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça, antes de irem com o bebê à casa de Emily.

* * *

Este capítulo foi meio curto, mas prometo que os próximos serão maiores... se eu receber comentários, é claro. Bom, até breve!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Minutos depois, na casa de Emily, a loira trouxe o necessário para trocar a fralda do bebê. Como ela era a única que já tinha trocado uma fralda, acabou sendo a escolhida para o trabalho.

**Emily: ***estendendo uma fralda suja* Se eu tive que fazer todo o trabalho, vocês podem, pelo menos, jogar a fralda suja no lixo.

Tampando o nariz, Skylla e Matt jogaram a fralda suja no lixo, antes da primeira pegar o bebê no colo.

**Skylla: **Bom, agora vem a parte difícil: contar aos pais do Didier que eles são avós.

**Matt: **Chamamos eles aqui ou vamos à casa deles?

**Emily: **Melhor irmos à casa deles. As filhas, pelo menos, podem amenizar a situação.

Ao mesmo tempo, na casa do Didi, Samara havia colocado uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos sobre a mesa da sala, antes de Julie entrar no local.

**Julie: **Ué, fez biscoitos de novo? Achei que tínhamos o bastante!

**Samara: **E tínhamos... até o esfomeado do Didi comer tudo. Felizmente, deu tempo de fazer mais. *ouvindo a campainha* Ué, as visitas já chegaram?

Samara foi abrir a porta, antes de nossos heróis, e o bebê, entrarem na casa.

**Samara: **E então? Vocês conseguiram descobrir de onde esse bebê veio?

**Matt: **Bem, pela semelhança física, achamos que ele pode ser filho do Didi.

Silêncio. Pelo menos até as duas irmãs rirem feito loucas.

**Skylla: ***colocando o bebê sentado no chão, indignada* Ei, o que é tão engraçado? Didier vira pai e vocês dão risada?

**Julie: ***enxugando as lágrimas, ainda rindo* Desculpa, é que... hê hê... o que seu amigo disse é muito engraçado!

**Samara: **Eu concordo! *parando de rir* Desculpem, mas é impossível este bebê ser filho do Didi.

**Emily: **Como tem tanta certeza disso?

**Samara: **O Didi é incapaz de ter filhos. Ele não virou homem ainda.

Matt ficou com o rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados, enquanto que as meninas ficaram confusas.

**Skylla: **"Não virou homem"? Que papo é esse?

**Emily: **É, eu também quero saber!

**Matt: **Er... Meninas, o que elas querem dizer é que ele ainda não teve a... aquela coisa! O que todos os homens têm quando ficam mais velhos!

**Garotas: ***ficando vermelhas* Ah...

**Skylla: ***espremendo o riso* Isso é meio difícil de acreditar, considerando o jeito galinha dele. Se isso se espalha...

**Emily: **Isso não vai se espalhar. *pausa* De qualquer forma, agora voltamos à estaca zero.

**Matt: **Eu concordo. Novamente não sabemos de onde o bebê... ué, cadê o bebê?

**Voz: **Dá dá!

Seguindo a voz, todos notaram que o bebê estava sentado na mesa da sala, comendo um dos biscoitos da bandeja.

**Samara: **Ah, que falta de educação a minha! Vocês aceitam um biscoito? São pro meu namorado e os amigos dele, mas vocês podem pegar um se quiserem.

**Skylla: **Não, obrigada, eu estou sem fome.

**Matt: **Eu também.

**Emily: **Se você está oferecendo, eu é que não vou recusar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Emily pegou um biscoito da bandeja e o provou.

**Emily: **Nossa, que delícia! Samara, você é uma ótima...

Todos ficaram surpresos quando Emily não completou a frase, notando que ela olhava fixamente para o nada.

**Matt: ***preocupado* Emily? Você... está bem?

Pro espanto de todos, pelos começaram a crescer rapidamente no corpo de Emily, além de um rabo grande e peludo. Quando deram por si, a loira havia se transformado numa versão de si mesma de... cachorro!

**Emily: ***sentando como um cachorro* Auuuuuu...

**Skylla: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Com um pulo, Skylla se escondeu atrás de Matt, que olhava para a loira transformada sem acreditar.

**Matt: **Quê? Como? *perdendo a cabeça* SAMARA, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ COLOCOU NOS BISCOITOS?

**Samara: ***assustada* E-eu não entendo! Já fiz biscoitos diversas vezes e isso nunca aconteceu!

**Julie: **Tem certeza, irmã? Você não colocou alguma coisa diferente nos biscoitos?

**Samara: ***pensativa* Agora que você falou, eu usei um tipo diferente de farinha.

**Skylla: ***ainda escondida atrás de Matt, tremendo* Q-qual farinha?

**Samara: **Shurik, uma nova marca. Meu namorado me deu o primeiro saco produzido pela indústria. Mas eu não imaginava que uma coisa dessas fosse acontecer!

**Matt: **E você usou a farinha pra fazer mais alguma coisa além dessa fornada de biscoitos?

Antes que Samara tivesse a chance de responder, Julie foi mais rápida.

**Julie: **Essa foi a segunda fornada, a Samara fez outra antes. Mas o Didi comeu todos os biscoitos.

**Skylla: ***mais calma* Peraí, peraí! Se o Didi comeu os biscoitos também, isso quer dizer...

Todos olharam para o bebê novamente, com os olhos arregalados.

**Matt: **...que esse bebê é ele!

**Skylla: **Agora é pessoal! Temos que ir até a indústria e pedir pra pararem a fabricação. *pausa* Alguém sabe onde fica essa indústria?

Minutos depois de Samara dar o endereço, Skylla e Matt foram até a indústria, em seus trajes de super-heróis. Felizmente, não foi difícil encontra-la.

**Matt: **É necessário... estarmos com nossas roupas de heróis?

**Skylla: **Eles não vão nos dar atenção se formos com nosso verdadeiro visual.

**Matt: **Entendo. Vamos, então.

Como não era uma missão investigativa, os dois simplesmente bateram na porta, sendo atendidos em poucos minutos por dois funcionários. Mas nossos heróis não entenderam o porquê deles estarem tremendo.

**Skylla: **Ahn... Vocês estão bem?

**Funcionário 1: **C-claro! N-nunca estivemos melhor!

**Funcionário 2: **E-em que podemos ajuda-los?

Mesmo confusos por causa da reação dos dois, Skylla e Matt explicaram a situação para os dois funcionários.

**Funcionário 2: ***chocado* Minha nossa! Eu não imaginava que nossa farinha poderia causar tantos problemas!

**Funcionário 1: **Ainda bem que só entregamos um saco por enquanto, para a minha namorada! *notando Matt encarando-o* A-algum problema?

**Matt: **Não é nada, eu só pensei ter visto vocês em algum lugar antes. *pausa* Então vão parar de fabricar a farinha? Se isso se espalhar, a indústria poderá ser processada!

**Skylla: **Ou pior: fechada. E todo mundo pode ir pra cadeia.

**Funcionário 2: **Não se preocupem. Pararemos a fabricação agora mesmo.

**Funcionário 1: **Estou de acordo também. Não queremos problemas com a lei.

**Matt: **Que bom que compreenderam. *pausa* Neste caso, já vamos indo.

**Skylla: **Mas ficaremos de olho, hein?

**Funcionários: **P-podem deixar.

Depois disso, nossos heróis e os funcionários se despediram.

**Skylla: **Eles aceitaram numa boa, não?

**Matt: **Pois é.

**Skylla: **O que faremos com nossos amigos?

**Matt: **Vou pegar uma amostra da farinha com a Samara. Tenho certeza de que meus pais poderão fazer um antídoto sem nenhum problema.

Ao mesmo tempo, na indústria...

**Funcionário 2: **ISSO É UM ABSURDO! MESMO SEM LUTAS, ESSES MALDITOS DOS HEROES TEENS ESTRAGAM NOSSOS PLANOS!

**Funcionário 1: **Verdade. Mas não saímos perdendo desta vez. Não completamente.

**Funcionário 2: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Funcionário 1: **O único saco da farinha Shurik que demos foi pra minha namorada, certo? E você notou que dois dos Heroes Teens estavam faltando? Isso quer dizer que eles tiveram contato com a farinha que está com a Samara!

**Funcionário 2: **É mesmo! E o quanto antes descobrirmos suas identidades, e nos livrarmos deles, mais cedo poderemos nos vingar da família daquele maldito!

Com esta frase, os dois começaram a pular e dançar de alegria, felizes com o enorme passo que haviam dado.

* * *

Só pra avisar: amanhã eu volto pra faculdade, então não poderei postar capítulos com tanta frequência, mas não se preocupem: prometi a mim mesma que escreveria esta fic até o final, e é exatamente isso que vou fazer.

Se alguém tiver ideia de missão para os Heroes Teens, não hesitem em mandar. Até breve!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

No final daquela confusão toda, tudo deu certo: os pais de Matt conseguiram facilmente a cura, fazendo com que Didi e Emily voltassem rapidamente ao normal.

Dias depois, no colégio, havia chegado o dia dos namorados, e todos estavam dando cartões e presentes uns para os outros. Skylla, que mexia em seu armário, havia recebido alguns também. Podia não ser a garota mais popular de Hogwarts, mas era popular o bastante para ser presenteada mais vezes do que um aluno normal.

**Voz: **Vejo que sua popularidade está com tudo este ano.

Skylla fechou o armário, antes de olhar para Didi, que estava diante dela.

**Skylla: ***dando de ombros* Eu não ligo muito pra essas coisas. *sorriso maroto* E você? Recebeu algum presente?

**Didi: **Ainda não, mas em compensação, eu dei vários presentes às garotas. Tenho certeza de que recebo algo este ano e... Skylla?

Didi estranhou que, do nada, Skylla ficou com os olhos arregalados e incrivelmente pálida, até mais do que ele. Ao seguir o olhar dela, notou que a mesma olhava para uma mulher que passava pelo corredor.

O garoto logo a reconheceu: era a nova professora de música, a Srta. Franciele.

**Didi: **Gatinha a nova professora, não? Se eu não fosse um aluno, eu... *olhando pra cima, confuso* Ué, por que a luz está piscando?

Ao olhar novamente para Skylla, Didi entendeu o porquê: a mesma estava com um olhar de puro ódio, e essa raiva estava deixando Skylla com os poderes descontrolados!

**Didi: **Skylla, eu não sei o porquê de você estar zangada, mas que tal se acalmar?

Entretanto, Didi entendeu que a coisa era séria quando faíscas de eletricidade começaram a sair das lâmpadas.

**Didi: ***em pânico* Skylla, se acalma! Você vai queimar as lâmpadas! _Ai não! Ela não está se acalmando de jeito nenhum! Se foi alguma coisa que eu disse, melhor eu consertar logo. E sei exatamente como fazer isso!_

Pra surpresa de Skylla, Didi a puxou pela cintura e lhe tascou um beijo de cinema nos lábios. A garota ficou chocada, mas minutos depois, sem saber o porquê, fechou os olhos e passou os braços por volta do pescoço de Didi.

**Skylla: **_Eu sei que Didi e eu não nos damos bem, mas até que ele sabe beijar. E muito!_

**Voz: **Nossa, que paixão! Querem um quarto pra ficarem mais a vontade?

Os dois interromperam o beijo e se afastaram, assustados, antes de notarem a presença de Emily e Matt, sendo que a primeira quem havia falado e estava com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

**Skylla: **H-há quanto tempo estão aí?

**Matt: **O suficiente pra ver a paixão de vocês.

**Didi: **N-não é o que vocês estão pensando. Eu só beijei a Skylla pra ela se acalmar.

**Emily: **É um jeito estranho de se acalmar, sabia? Quando eu quero me acalmar, eu tomo um calmante.

**Matt: **Peraí, peraí! Quer dizer que o "quase apagão" foi por causa da Skylla? Porque ele estava bem violento!

**Emily: **Eu concordo. O que aconteceu?

**Skylla: ***olhando pra baixo* Foi culpa da professora de música.

**Didi: **A Srta. Franciele? Mas ela não fez nada pra nós!

**Skylla: **Pra você, não!

**Matt: **Pode ser mais clara?

Skylla deu um suspiro, antes de começar a falar.

**Skylla:** Quando eu era mais nova, e ainda não tinha idade pra ficar em casa sozinha, eu tive uma babá.

**Skylla: **Sim. Mas ela me agredia muito, e pelo que meus pais disseram, eles só começaram a perceber que tinha algo errado quando comecei a ficar agressiva, a falar coisas como "bater", a acordar chorando de noite e a parar de comer. Eu era espancada e largada de lado, e depois que a babá foi presa, quando meus pais instalaram uma câmera na sala e descobriram tudo, tive que ir à um psiquiatra para curar meu problema.

**Matt: **E ele curou?

**Skylla: **Não completamente. Lembro muito de meu passado na hora de comer e, por isso, recuso a comida.

**Didi: **_Isso explica o porquê dela ser tão magra._

**Emily: **Não parece ser apenas isso, e posso confirmar porque já notei.

**Skylla: **Como assim "já notou"?

**Emily: **Antes da sua fase popular aqui em Hogwarts, eu me lembro que você sofria Bullying. E também me lembro da reação: você encarava a pessoa com um olhar frio, depois rosnava para ela como um gato e atacava a pessoa logo em seguida. E quando percebia o que havia feito, saia correndo e chorando. O mesmo acontecia quando te perguntavam o porquê de ser tão agressiva.

**Matt: ***surpreso* Sério que tinha tudo isso? Eu achei que era estranho apenas o fato da Skylla ficar falando sozinha!

**Skylla: ***sem graça* Antes de ser amiga de vocês, eu tinha uma amiga imaginária chamada Sally.

**Didi: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Você está falando sério? Isso é coisa de criança!

**Skylla: ***mostrando as unhas, com um olhar gelado* Fale isso de novo e vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

Felizmente, para Didi, o sinal tinha tocado, fazendo todo mundo ir pras suas salas.

Mas o que eles não imaginavam era que ao mesmo tempo, no armário do zelador, a Srta. Franciele conversava com dois homens: os fabricantes da farinha Shurik e, ao mesmo tempo, os sequestradores que, anteriormente, haviam sequestrado Hermione.

**Franciele: ***sorriso de canto* Kaoru, Judai, há quanto tempo! Não vejo vocês desde que fui presa, anos atrás! *virando-se para Kaoru* Ouvi mal ou você começou mesmo a namorar uma garota chamada Samara?

**Kaoru: **Ouviu muito bem. Estamos juntos há 2 anos.

**Judai: **Mas este não é o motivo da reunião. Queremos pedir sua ajuda.

**Franciele: **Deixe-me adivinhar: tem a ver com os Heroes Teens e sua vingança?

**Judai: **Exatamente. Esses Heroes Teens estão nos atrapalhando, e muito. Se não nos livrarmos deles, nunca acharemos a família de Nobunara Shuriken.

**Kaoru: **E como sabemos que você é boa para se livrar de pessoas que atrapalham seus planos, achamos que sua ajuda seria bem útil. Um bom exemplo disso foi quando se livrou dos pais verdadeiros de Skylla Crystal Black Silver. Ou será que devo me referir a ela como Isabelle?

**Franciele: **Chame como preferir. De qualquer forma, se querem se livrar dos Heroes Teens, podem começar descobrindo as identidades secretas deles.

**Kaoru: **E como faremos isso?

**Voz: **Eu posso ajudar.

Os três levaram um susto ao notarem que havia mais alguém no armário do zelador. Mais precisamente, um rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de 20 anos.

**Franciele: ***ainda se recuperando do susto* Q-quem é você?

**Rapaz: **Sou Aiko Shuriken.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

**Franciele: **Shuriken? Ele é parente de vocês, rapazes?

**Judai: **Eu não me lembro de nenhum Aiko na família Shuriken.

**Aiko: **É porque eu ainda não nasci.

Silêncio.

**Kaoru: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* O que você quer dizer com "ainda não nasci"?

Sem precisar responder, Aiko tirou algo do bolso e o estendeu para o trio, que reconheceram ser uma carteira de identidade, embora um pouco diferente. Mas foi a data de nascimento de Aiko que os chocou.

**Franciele: **Eu não acredito! Aqui diz que ele nasceu no ano de 2094!

**Aiko: **Como eu disse, ainda não nasci. Eu vim do futuro! Mais precisamente, de 2114. Vim através de uma máquina do tempo portátil que eu chamo de vira-tempo. *ficando sério* Acho melhor mudar o nome dela quando voltar pra casa.

**Kaoru: **Mas... se você é um Shuriken, é descendente de quem?

**Aiko: **Seu, ora! Você é meu bisavô!

**Voz: **Aham!

Com o som, todos notaram que havia alguém na porta do armário: o dono dele, Argus Filch.

**Argus: **Se querem brincar de 7 minutos no paraíso, FAÇAM ISSO FORA DO MEU ARMÁRIO!

Sem pensar duas vezes, todos correram pra longe dali, se reunindo numa mesa do refeitório. Como era horário de aula, o local estava vazio.

**Kaoru: **Muito bem, muito bem. Você é do futuro, e ainda é meu bisneto. Mas sabe quem se casou comigo?

**Aiko: **Samara Summers Harrinson, mas isso não é importante agora. O importante é que estou aqui pra ajudar vocês com os Heroes Teens e, ao mesmo tempo, cumprir uma missão própria.

**Franciele: **E como, exatamente, você vai nos ajudar contra os Heroes Teens?

**Aiko: **Como sou do futuro, sei a identidade deles. Começando pelo irmão da minha bisavó Samara, que é o Acqua Boy.

**Judai: **Irmão da Samara? Ele está falando do moleque metido a conquistador, não é? O tal de Didier?

**Aiko: **Ele mesmo.

**Kaoru: **É difícil de acreditar que estou lutando contra meu futuro cunhado!

**Aiko: **Ele não é o único parente que é seu inimigo. Outro membro dos Heroes Teens tem ligação sanguínea com você e o Judai. Se trata de Emily Shuriken, a Ninja Girl e filha de Nobunara Shuriken.

**Judai: ***rosnando* Aquele desgraçado... Quer dizer que estávamos enfrentando a filha dele esse tempo todo? *pausa* Quem são os outros?

**Aiko: **A verdadeira identidade de Thunder Cat é Skylla Crystal Black Silver, e a de Magnet, Matthew Reinhardz.

**Franciele: **Então a Isabelle é uma deles. *pausa* Tudo bem, já descobrimos quem eles são. Mas qual é o plano agora?

**Aiko: **Eu explicarei tudo. Mas vou precisar de um pouco de... como é mesmo o nome? Ah, lembrei! Genal Z.

**Kaoru: **Pra que você quer isso? Na primeira vez que os enfrentamos, foi completamente inútil!

**Aiko: **Confiem em mim.

O tempo passou, e durante esse tempo, os Heroes Teens bancaram os super-heróis sem desconfiar dos planos reservados para eles. E depois desse tempo, finalmente chegou uma data especial: o aniversário de 17 anos da Emily.

Como o objetivo era fazer uma festa surpresa, tiveram que fazê-la na casa do Didi.

**Didi: **Mas por que na minha casa?

**Skylla: **Eu já disse quinhentas vezes, Didier! A casa do Matt é muito pequena! E minha mãe não deixa eu dar uma festa desde que enchi a casa de gatos na última. Então vai ter que ser a sua!

Depois de dizer isso, Skylla foi ajudar Ashley, mãe de Emily, com os enfeites.

**Matt: ***aproximando-se de Didi* E então, está pronto pra se declarar?

**Didi: ***tirando um envelope do bolso* Eu não sei. Nunca tive problemas pra falar com garotas, mas... é a primeira vez que escrevo uma carta de amor. Será que ficou boa?

**Matt: **Claro que sim. Eu a li e achei bem sincera. A Skylla vai gostar, não tenha dúvidas.

**Didi: **Nesse caso, vou me declarar pra ela depois que fizermos a surpresa.

**Matt: **Ok, então. *pausa* Mas mudando de assunto, a Julie vai demorar pra trazer a Emily pra cá?

**Didi: **Não muito. Ela ligou agora a pouco e disse que as duas estarão aqui em 15 minutos, tempo o bastante para terminar a decoração.

**Matt: **É, mas não de trazer o bolo!

**Didi: ***dando de ombros* Tenho culpa se a Samara é perfeccionista pra essas coisas?

15 minutos depois, como Didi havia dito, Julie trouxe Emily até o local da festa. E como esperado, a loira foi pega de surpresa!

**Emily: ***emocionada* Não acredito, que lindo! Obrigada gente!

Emily abraçou seus amigos e sua mãe, antes de todos irem comemorar. Apesar de improvisada, a festa acabou sendo um sucesso. No final dela, quando todos já tinham ido embora, Emily e seus amigos começaram a arrumar tudo.

E foi nesse momento que Didi chamou Skylla pra uma conversa em particular.

**Skylla: **Mas agora? Estamos no meio da faxina!

**Didi: **Eu sei, mas não vai demorar muito. Eu prometo.

Convencida, Skylla seguiu Didi até um canto da sala.

**Skylla: **E então? O que você iria me dizer?

**Didi: ***tirando a carta do bolso* Na verdade, eu queria te entregar...

Antes que Didi tivesse a oportunidade de completar a frase, uma explosão ocorreu no local, assustando todo mundo.

A explosão fez um buraco na parede, e deste buraco, surgiram quatro pessoas. Três delas foram reconhecidas rapidamente por nossos heróis: os sequestradores de Hermione, acompanhados de Franciele. O quarto, Aiko, até chamou a atenção dos outros, mas estavam mais preocupados com o motivo de estarem ali.

**Skylla: ***olhando para Franciele, rosnando* Você...

**Franciele: **Há quanto tempo, Skylla! Ou melhor, Isabelle.

**Judai: ***tirando a máscara, junto com Kaoru* Não precisam disfarçar. Sabemos que são os Heroes Teens.

**Matt: ***reconhecendo-os* Ei, são os criadores da Shurik!

**Emily e Didi: **Quem?

**Skylla: **Não importa quem eles sejam. Destruíram uma propriedade particular e vão pagar por isso.

Como os vilões já sabiam de suas verdadeiras identidades, os Heroes Teens não pensaram duas vezes antes de atacar. Bom, foi o que tentaram fazer, pois Kaoru tirou uma esfera de Genal Z do bolso e, rapidamente, os mocinhos começaram a perder a força e caíram no chão.

**Kaoru: **Tenho que admitir, meu caro bisneto, que seu plano está saindo conforme o planejado.

**Heroes Teens: **_Bisneto?_

**Franciele: **Eu concordo. Que bom que você voltou 100 anos no tempo pra nos ajudar.

Claro que essa frase espantou os Heroes Teens, mas estes estavam fracos demais pra falar e fazer alguma coisa.

**Aiko: **Não foi nada. Mas o plano ainda não acabou. Ainda preciso desaparecer com a integrante do grupo. E, de quebra, ainda faço um favor aos meus antepassados.

Com estas palavras, Aiko ergueu Emily do chão. Esta até tentou se debater pra se soltar, sem resultado.

**Aiko: **Com isso, me despeço. Foi um prazer trabalhar com vocês, mas preciso voltar para o futuro e completar minha missão.

Com isso, Aiko usou sua máquina do tempo portátil para abrir um portal, antes de entrar nele junto com Emily e desaparecer.

**Matt: **EMILY!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Para garantir que Emily não o atacasse, Aiko tirou uma esfera de Genal Z do bolso assim que entraram no túnel do tempo. Entretanto, apesar de tornar um mutante mais fraco, não anulava seus poderes.

E Emily, mesmo com o esforço danado que estava fazendo, usou um ataque de plasma na máquina do tempo de Aiko e arrancou um pedaço dela.

**Aiko: **NÃO! SUA IMBECIL!

Foi a última coisa que Emily ouviu, antes de tudo ficar escuro.

* * *

**Emily: **_Isso é tão estranho! Por que estou com tanto frio?_

Emily abriu os olhos e, após sua visão ficar nítida novamente, ficou sentada e olhou em volta, antes de ficar mais confusa ainda. Não só porque estava nevando, mas também porque algumas coisas na cidade estavam bem diferentes.

**Emily: **_Parece Londres, mas... as coisas parecem que mudaram de lugar! Eu não me lembro da praça ter tantas árvores. Onde está o ponto de ônibus que ficava na esquina? E acabamos de sair do inverno, por que está nevando? E onde está aquele garoto esquisito que disse que veio do futuro?_

Emily ficou de pé, antes de massagear os braços, que estavam com os pelos levantados. Considerando que estava só de camisa cavada, num dia de neve, não era nenhuma surpresa.

**Emily: **_Melhor eu procurar alguma coisa pra me aquecer. Estou longe de casa._

**Voz: **AAAIII!

Emily despertou de seus pensamentos com o grito e virou a cabeça, vendo uma pessoa que tinha acabado de tropeçar e cair no chão. Uma pessoa que parecia estar entrando nos quarenta anos.

Mas Emily não prestou atenção nisso: ela simplesmente foi ajudar a pessoa, que era um homem, a levantar.

**Emily: **O senhor está bem?

Emily estendeu a mão, e o homem não hesitou antes de aceita-la.

**Homem: **Estou sim, foi só um tropeção e... Emily?

Emily olhou pro rosto do homem, que a olhava de volta com os olhos arregalados.

**Emily: ***confusa* _Esse homem me lembra alguém. Parece até a versão masculina do... _*arregalando os olhos* DIDI?

* * *

15 horas. Casa de Didier Summers Harrinson.

Emily estava sentada num sofá da sala de estar, com um casaco em volta dos ombros. Ainda estava tentando processar que havia se encontrado com uma versão mais velha de seu amigo Didi.

E por falar nele, o mesmo havia entrado na sala de estar, carregando uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos.

**Didi: **Desculpe por não ter nada melhor para oferecer. Eu não estava esperando visitas hoje.

**Emily: **Teoricamente, foi você quem me trouxe pra sua casa. Mas está tudo bem: gosto de chá e biscoitos.

Emily serviu-se de um pouco de chá e pegou um dos biscoitos, ao mesmo tempo que Didi sentava-se ao seu lado.

**Emily: ***olhando pra baixo* Então aquele garoto esquisito não estava mentindo: ele era mesmo do futuro. *tirando algo do bolso* Mas eu arranquei uma peça daquele troço que ele usou para abrir o portal! O que aconteceu?

Emily estendeu a parte da máquina que havia arrancado para Didi, que a analisou com cuidado.

**Didi: **Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas pelo que me lembro, o garoto queria voltar para o futuro dele: 100 anos. Parece que, ao arrancar uma parte da máquina dele, você o fez parar em 20 anos no futuro.

**Emily: **20 anos... E como eu faço pra voltar? Com uma máquina do tempo?

**Didi: **Eu... eu não sei. O Matt que era bom com essas coisas.

**Emily: **Então ligue pra ele! E pra Skylla também!

**Didi: **Eu não posso.

**Emily: ***indignada* E por que não? Nós somos os Heroes Teens! Sempre estamos juntos! Por que não pode ligar pra eles?

Didi deu um suspiro, antes de dar uma resposta que chocou a loira.

**Didi: **Porque os Heroes Teens não existem mais.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Um silêncio incômodo, acompanhado de choque por parte de Emily, encheu a sala.

**Emily: **N-não existem mais? Então... Skylla e Matt estão... mortos?

**Didi: ***indignado* Quê? Não! *recompondo-se* Nós apenas não somos mais os Heroes Teens.

Emily deu um suspiro de alívio, antes de ficar triste logo em seguida.

**Emily: **Mas por que não? O que aconteceu? Foi o meu desaparecimento que causou isso?

**Didi: ***coçando a cabeça, desconfortável* Mais ou menos. Depois que o cara do futuro atravessou o portal contigo, ficamos a mercê de Kaoru, Judai e Franciele, por causa do Genal Z, que nos deixou fracos. Acabamos levando a, sem dúvida, maior surra de nossas vidas.

**Emily: **Foi tão grande assim?

**Didi: **Só pra você saber, eu fiquei em coma por 5 meses depois dela. Matt perdeu um braço. E acho melhor nem mencionar o que aconteceu com a Skylla.

Emily engoliu em seco, chocada. Nunca esperou que a surra tivesse sido tão grande.

**Emily: **E onde Skylla e Matt estão agora?

**Didi: **O Matt, eu não faço a menor ideia. Perdemos contato há muito tempo. A última notícia que tive dele é que se casou.

**Emily: ***levando a mão ao peito* _Por que, de repente, me senti triste? Eu devia estar feliz pelo Matt! Ele conseguiu continuar com sua vida mesmo depois do meu desaparecimento! _*disfarçando* Ahn... e a Skylla?

Didi pegou um pedaço de papel, rabiscou algo e o entregou para Emily.

**Didi: **Você irá encontrá-la neste endereço, mas já vou avisando: tente não ficar muito chocada, está bem?

Emily estranhou a frase, mas agradeceu Didi assim mesmo, antes de ir embora. Havia levado o casaco emprestado por Didi consigo, prometendo devolvê-lo assim que encontrasse Skylla e Matt. Ou só Skylla, pois não fazia ideia de onde Matt poderia estar.

**Emily: ***olhando o papel com o endereço* _Se não estou enganada, este endereço não é longe daqui._

Depois de uma caminhada, Emily chegou ao seu destino, mas ao olhar para o prédio diante de si, entendeu o porquê de Didi ter lhe avisado para não ficar tão chocada: estava diante de um hospício!

**Emily: ***incrédula* _Não é possível! Eu só posso estar no lugar errado! Não tem como a Skylla estar num hospício!_

Mesmo assim, Emily tocou a campainha, antes de uma mulher, que aparentava estar na casa dos 60 anos, abrir.

**Mulher: **Pois não, mocinha?

**Emily: **E-eu... queria falar com a Skylla.

**Mulher: **Skylla? Ah, a Isabelle! Ela está no quarto 104. Mas não sei se a senhorita será capaz de falar com ela.

**Emily: ***confusa* Ué, por que não?

**Mulher: ***sem graça* Bem... é que desde que ela chegou aqui, 20 anos atrás, não consegue ficar perto das pessoas sem começar a gritar. Ela acha que todo mundo que se aproxima dela quer machucá-la. Um exemplo foram os pais dela, que quase foram eletrocutados pela mesma.

**Emily: ***chocada* Isso... é horrível! O que aconteceu com a Skylla pra ela acabar neste estado?

**Mulher: **De acordo com os pais dela, Isabelle foi estuprada por vários homens e quase morreu. Isso deixou um trauma tão grande que ela teve que ser internada.

Se Emily já estava chocada antes, agora tinha sido pior. Imagens de Skylla sendo estuprada, violentada e muitos outros "ada" se passaram por sua cabeça.

**Mulher: **Você ainda quer vê-la, senhorita?

**Emily: **Eu... eu não sei. Não quero correr o risco de ser atacada. Pode, pelo menos, avisá-la que eu vim aqui?

**Mulher: **Com prazer! E seu nome é...

**Emily: **Emily Shuriken.

As duas se despediram, antes da mulher fechar a porta e ir ao quarto 104.

**Mulher: ***batendo na porta do quarto 104* Isabelle? Você está aí?

Do outro lado da porta, uma voz, ou melhor, um grito, respondeu. Um grito pertencente à uma Skylla 20 anos mais velha.

**Grito: **VÁ EMBORA! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

**Mulher: **Calma! Eu não vou te machucar. Só queria avisar que uma tal de Emily Shuriken veio te visitar agora a pouco e...

**Skylla: **ISSO É MENTIRA! AQUELA TRAIDORA NÃO VAI VOLTAR! ELA NOS ABANDONOU, E QUANDO MAIS PRECISÁVAMOS DELA! NÃO VOU ACREDITAR EM SUAS MENTIRAS!

A mulher não falou mais nada: simplesmente foi embora. E dentro do quarto, Skylla estava abraçada a um gato de pelúcia, tentando se acalmar.

**Skylla: ***tendo um tique nervoso* Não se preocupe, Sr. Nibbles... Eu não vou deixar ninguém te fazer mal... Ninguém... Muito menos essas pessoas malvadas...

De volta às ruas de Londres, uma Emily completamente derrotada sentou-se num banco de praça, ficando de cabeça baixa. Já era noite, mas a mesma não havia percebido.

**Emily: **_O que eu faço agora? Estou sozinha, incapaz de voltar ao passado e, pra completar, arruinei a vida dos meus melhores amigos. _*suspirando* _Que bela amiga eu fui._

**Voz: **Aí está você!

Emily virou-se, assustada, dando de cara com Aiko. Já estava preparada para a batalha que, possivelmente, viria, mas Aiko foi mais rápido e tirou a esfera de Genal Z do bolso, deixando a loira fraca.

**Aiko: ***estendendo a mão* Eu quero a outra peça da minha máquina, por gentileza. Tenho que voltar ao futuro.

**Emily: ***ofegante* Se você... quer voltar... pro futuro... vai arrumar... o dano... que causou... ao meu passado...

**Aiko: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Do que está falando, sua garota doida? Não tem nada de errado com o seu passado! As coisas aconteceram como deveriam acontecer. *pausa* Eu voltei no tempo porque a história dizia que você havia sido seqüestrada e ficado perdida no tempo e espaço, acabando com os Heroes Teens. E foi o que aconteceu: os Heroes Teens não existem mais. AGORA DEVOLVE A PEÇA!

Aiko, sem pensar duas vezes, avançou em Emily, mas para sua surpresa, um poste de luz surgiu do nada e se enrolou em volta do primeiro, como se fosse uma corda.

**Aiko: ***chocado* Mas... como? O Genal Z deveria ter acabado com os seus poderes!

**Voz: **Talvez com os dela, mas não com os meus.

Emily, que ainda estava caída no chão, notou que havia mais alguém na praça. Mas não teve tempo de ver quem era, pois o Genal Z, que estava perto demais dela, a fez desmaiar.

Por isso, não percebeu que a pessoa a pegou no colo, antes de levá-la dali e deixar Aiko tentando se soltar do poste que o prendia.


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Quando Emily despertou, já era dia seguinte. Um dia acinzentado, pelo que pode perceber. E ela também percebeu que estava num quarto desconhecido e deitada numa cama de casal.

Assustada, ficou sentada na cama e olhou para si mesma. Ainda estava vestindo suas roupas de sempre, então não havia sido violada nem nada do tipo, o que a aliviou.

Mas uma pergunta não queria calar: onde estava?

**Voz: **Já estava na hora, bela adormecida!

Emily olhou para a porta, notando que havia um homem encostado nela. Ela não o reconheceu, até notar que o mesmo tinha um braço mecânico.

**Emily: **Matt? É você?

**Matt: **Não uso esse apelido há anos, mas sou eu mesmo. Bom vê-la de novo, Emily.

**Emily: **E... onde eu estou? Que horas são?

**Matt: **Na minha casa, e são 10 horas da manhã. *pausa* Caso esteja se perguntando o que aconteceu, eu te trouxe pra cá depois que você desmaiou.

**Emily: **E Aiko?

**Matt: **Fala do cara do futuro? Ficou pra trás. Mas isso não é o mais importante agora, e sim você. Quando viajou no tempo 20 anos atrás, não imaginei que fosse vê-la de novo.

**Emily: **Aiko pretendia me deixar perdida no tempo e espaço, mas quando arranquei um pedaço da máquina dele, vim parar aqui.

**Matt: **Pedaço da máquina?

Emily tirou a peça da máquina do bolso e a entregou para Matt, que a analisou.

**Emily: **Tem uma forma de eu voltar para o passado? Já inventaram uma máquina do tempo?

**Matt: ***ainda analisando a peça* Infelizmente, ainda não inventaram. E mesmo que esta peça que você me deu nos ajude, precisa do resto da máquina para funcionar.

**Emily: **Mas a máquina está com Aiko!

**Matt: **Nesse caso, venha comigo.

Emily seguiu Matt pra fora do quarto, e este, através de um elevador, levou-a a um laboratório subterrâneo incrivelmente sofisticado. Matt foi até um computador, e enquanto mexia nele, continuava conversando com Emily.

**Emily: **Então... Didi me disse que você se casou.

**Matt: **_Então ela já falou com os outros. _De fato, ele não está errado. Me casei com a Pansy.

**Emily: ***confusa* Pansy? Você quer dizer... Pansy Parkinson?

**Matt: **Infelizmente. Depois que Kaoru e cia. descobriram nossas identidades, eles destruíram as casas de todos nós, e a minha família não tinha dinheiro para reconstruir a nossa. Os Parkinson disseram que pagariam a construção, mas só se eu me casasse com a filha deles.

**Emily: ***chateada* Você... me culpa pelo que aconteceu?

**Matt: **Apesar de tudo ter acontecido depois de seu desaparecimento, eu não te culpo. Por esta razão, irei te ajudar. Só preciso falar com os outros.

**Emily: ***suspirando* Não acho que isso seja possível. Didi e Skylla não são mais heróis. E depois, você não tem mais contato com eles.

**Matt: **Pode ser. Mas ainda tenho isso.

Matt puxou uma gaveta e tirou algo de dentro dela. Emily reconheceu imediatamente: era o relógio comunicador. Matt apertou um botão e, pra surpresa da loira, o relógio dela começou a piscar.

**Emily: **O que é isso?

**Matt: **Um alerta. Eu havia dado meu toque especial aos relógios na época, mas esqueci de contar. Se Didi e Skylla ainda tiverem os relógios, vão receber o alerta e saberão onde nos encontrar. Enquanto isso, vamos atrás de Aiko.

**Emily: **Como?

**Matt: **Meu computador o localizou.

* * *

Em outro lugar, mais precisamente num beco-sem-saída, Aiko tentava consertar a máquina.

**Aiko: ***resmungando* Garota maldita... Se eu não encontra-la logo...

Antes que Aiko terminasse de falar, um ataque de plasma o atingiu, chamando sua atenção. Ele logo percebeu que estava cercado por Matt e Emily.

**Emily: **Me procurando? Pois acabou de me encontrar. *olhar zangado* E nunca vou perdoá-lo pelos danos causados ao meu passado.

**Aiko: ***mostrando a esfera de Genal Z* Tem certeza?

Pra surpresa de Aiko, Emily não estava sendo afetada pelo Genal Z. Nem ela, nem Matt.

**Matt: **Sua esfera é inútil. Emily acabou de tomar um antídoto anti-genal Z. Pode desistir: não irá nos afetar com ela.

**Aiko: **Desta forma, não. *sacando uma pistola* Mas posso usar a energia dela como arma.

Aiko disparou tiros de Genal Z contra Matt e Emily, e os dois logo perceberam que o primeiro era ágil, pois tinham dificuldade para se esquivar e para atacar. Mesmo depois que a batalha saiu do beco e ficaram com mais espaço para lutar.

**Aiko: **Não podem fugir dos meus tiros pra sempre!

Entretanto, Aiko não estava esperando ser atacado pelas costas por um jato de água violento, que fez a máquina do tempo cair de seu bolso.

**Voz: **Quem disse que eles precisam?

**Emily: ***animada* Didi!

**Matt: ***sorriso leve* Bom vê-lo de novo, amigo.

**Didi: **É bom vê-lo de novo, Matt, mas acho melhor não perderem tempo. Consertem a máquina, eu cuido dele.

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, antes de pegarem a máquina do tempo, que havia caído no chão. Didi lutava contra Aiko, mas por estar fora de forma, não conseguia se desviar dos ataques muito bem. E como não havia tomado antídoto anti-genal Z, os ataques estavam deixando-o fraco. Não demorou muito para Didi cair no chão.

**Matt e Emily: **DIDI!

**Aiko: **Desista logo, velhote! Não tem chance contra mim sozinho.

Antes que Aiko o atacasse de novo, foi acertado por um relâmpago, que o eletrocutou e o fez desmaiar.

**Voz: **Ninguém machuca os meus amigos.

Todos notaram a presença de Skylla, quem havia jogado o relâmpago em Aiko. Os anos não haviam sido muito generosos com ela, pois a mesma estava pálida, com olheiras e os cabelos completamente despenteados, mas ainda era a mesma Skylla que conheciam.

**Skylla: **Quando recebi o alerta, comecei a acreditar que Emily realmente tinha ido me ver no hospício. *sorriso triste* Desculpe por não recebe-la, Emily.

Pra surpresa de Skylla, Emily foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

**Emily: **Me perdoe, Skylla, me perdoe! Se eu não tivesse sumido...

**Skylla: ***retribuindo o abraço* Eu não a culpo, Emily. Não mais.

**Didi: **Detesto interromper, mas... o que vamos fazer com ele?

Didi apontou Aiko, que ainda estava desmaiado.

**Matt: **Amarrá-lo e voltar com ele ao passado seria uma boa opção. E bem na hora: acabei de consertar a máquina.

Enquanto Matt abria um portal de volta ao passado, os outros amarraram Aiko com uma corda. Uma vez que estava tudo pronto, Emily foi até o portal, puxando Aiko.

**Didi: **Emily, espera! *correndo até ela* Poderia entregar algo pra Skylla do passado?

Didi tirou uma carta do bolso e a entregou para uma Emily confusa.

**Emily: **O que é?

**Didi: **Uma coisa que eu devia ter entregue à Skylla 20 anos atrás.

**Emily: ***sorrindo* Pode deixar: eu entrego a ela.

Foi a última coisa que Emily disse, antes de atravessar o portal com Aiko.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

De volta ao presente, Kaoru, Judai e Franciele resolveram aproveitar que os Heroes Teens estavam fracos por causa do Genal Z.

**Franciele: **O que faremos com eles primeiro?

**Judai: **Podemos dar o troco por tudo que nos fizeram, com uma bela surra.

**Kaoru: **E como você sofreu mais, Franciele, terá a honra de ser a primeira.

Quando Franciele estava prestes a dar o primeiro soco (ou seja lá qual for o castigo), um portal se abriu novamente, antes de Emily sair por ele carregando Aiko, que já havia recobrado a consciência.

Antes que alguém reagisse, Emily deu um ataque de ectoplasma na esfera de Genal Z, destruindo-a e fazendo os Heroes Teens recuperarem sua força.

**Kaoru: ***chocado* QUE? COMO? AIKO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

**Aiko: **Não foi culpa minha! Ela reuniu os Heroes Teens do futuro, e eles me derrotaram!

**Skylla: **E agora, vocês estão prestes a serem derrotados pelos Heroes Teens do presente.

**Voz: **Mas o quê está havendo aqui?

Todos viraram-se para a porta, onde Samara olhava tudo chocada.

**Kaoru: **S-Samara! N-não é o que parece!

**Didi: **É o que parece sim, irmã! Seu namorado e cia. são os responsáveis pelo sequestro de Hermione e outros crimes!

**Judai: **Ele está mentindo!

**Franciele: **É isso aí, é tudo mentira!

O que ninguém esperava é que Samara fosse ficar com um olhar de puro ódio.

**Samara: **Vocês chamaram o meu irmão de mentiroso?

**Kaoru: **Ih, ferrou!

**Didi: ***em posição de ataque* Não tenha dúvidas disso.

Com essas palavras, os Heroes Teens cuidaram de seus inimigos sem dificuldade e, no final, os amarraram do mesmo jeito que Aiko.

**Samara: ***ainda com um olhar de ódio* Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, Kaoru: ninguém chama meu irmão de mentiroso. ACABOU TUDO! NÃO QUERO TE VER NEM PINTADO!

**Aiko: **NÃÃÃOOO!

Foi a última coisa que Aiko berrou, antes de, para o espanto de todos, desaparecer.

**Emily: ***confusa* Ué, essa eu não entendi! Pra onde ele foi?

**Matt: **Lembra que Aiko é parente do futuro de Kaoru e Samara? Se eles não ficarem juntos, Aiko não nascerá!

**Didi: **Eu vou chamar a polícia.

Com isso, tudo acabou bem, pelo menos para os mocinhos. Mas os Heroes Teens estranharam que, de repente, Emily começou a chorar e, logo em seguida, abraçou Didi e Skylla, ainda chorando.

**Skylla: ***preocupada* Emily, você está bem?

**Emily: ***fungando* Prometam que, mesmo se não formos mais os Heroes Teens, nunca deixaremos de ser amigos... Por favor, prometam...

**Didi: **Eu não sei o porquê de você estar falando isso, mas tudo bem, nos prometemos: seremos amigos para sempre, mesmo que não sejamos mais os Heroes Teens.

**Matt: **Ei, e eu? Não ganho abraço também?

Matt acabou ganhando mais do que um abraço: Emily pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou na boca! O primeiro ficou assustado, mas isso logo passou e ele retribuiu o beijo.

**Emily: **E você promete pra mim que nunca vai se casar com a Pansy Parkinson?

**Matt: ***chocado* Eu? Casar com a Pansy Parkinson? Nem morto! Essa garota é insuportável! *corando* E depois, é você que eu amo.

**Emily: ***sorriso terno* Também amo você.

**Didi: ***sorriso maroto* É, já estava na hora!

**Emily: **Oh, é mesmo! *tirando algo do bolso* O Didi do futuro mandou esta carta pra você, Skylla.

Emily entregou a carta para uma Skylla confusa, e enquanto esta a lia, Matt espiava por cima do ombro dela.

**Matt: **Ei, mas esta é a carta de amor que o Didi escreveu pra Skylla hoje de manhã!

**Emily: ***surpresa* Carta de amor?

Quando Skylla terminou de ler a carta, estava com o rosto vermelho como um pimentão.

**Skylla: **Você... realmente escreveu isso?

Tão vermelho quanto Skylla, Didi entregou a carta que estava com ele, e a garota notou que era a mesma carta. De diferentes épocas, mas era a mesma.

**Didi: **Eu... tentei ao máximo expressar o que sentia por você nesta carta. Sei que não ficou perfeita, mas...

Didi não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Skylla o puxou pela roupa e lhe tascou um beijo na boca.

**Skylla: **Pois eu achei perfeita. *sem graça* Acho que podemos... sei lá... tentar, certo?

**Matt: **Que tal começarmos com um encontro duplo amanhã, na sorveteria?

Todos concordaram, antes de se despedirem e irem pra casa. Mesmo que os romances não dessem certo, uma coisa estava bem clara: seriam amigos para sempre.

E nem mesmo o fim dos Heroes Teens seria capaz de mudar isso.

FIM!


End file.
